


Hi, lets talk about some stuff

by TheUnamazingTrashKing



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamazingTrashKing/pseuds/TheUnamazingTrashKing
Summary: I just wanna throw out there some unsaid stuff and some (hopefully permanent) changes to this particular account. Some of you won't care about this, others might be wondering what's going on. Come hang out w/me for a few minutes.





	Hi, lets talk about some stuff

Hey, so, I'm the author of the works you see on this account, it's nice to meet ya'll.

Some of you may have noticed I deleted a bunch of fics (specifically my Nightwing being sexually assaulted ones) so I thought I might explain. I wrote those under the impression of them being a sort of therapy for me; however, it was doing the opposite. That isn't to say others won't find that process therapeutic, I just didn't and couldn't. It made writing really difficult for me and I haven't really written much of anything once I finished that last chapter. I mean, I wrote one thing (a short book, actually) but I basically wrote that in a state of hyperfocus and it worked as almost a cleansing ritual for me. I also found that some of the comments (one in particular) were, uhhh, wayyy too triggering. To date, I have only deleted one comment and I don't intend to delete any going forward. (Obviously comments on the Nightwing fics have also been deleted with the fics themselves but that isn't the point.) 

BUT! That isn't the only changes I want to make! There are some other changes that are also fairly positive for me as a writer! 

  
**1) I want to update more regularly:** I want to make it a thing that I upload something every Friday (My Friday might be different to yours bc I live in Aus. so it might be Thursday for some of ya'll) and hopefully get that Drarry fic done cause ya'll love it and so do I and its easily the fic I'm most proud of atm. 

  
**2) I want to answer more comments:** Ya'll might have noticed I don't really answer comments, and I'm sorry for that. I do read every single one, but I don't think that's good enough. So, starting now, I'll be answering them all. I do have low energy days, so you might not get an answer for a few days and the response might even just be an emoji, but I really am going to try!  


**3) I want to open commissions:** Not every work will be a commissioned work, I'll still update some stuff w/o commissions, but I do want to do those bc ur binch needa eat. [ My Ko-fi is open ](https://ko-fi.com/theunamzingtrashking) (tho I don't have gold so I will probably be doing commissions through paypal) so if you can't afford or don't really want a commision but still wanna show some support, there is that. If you do want a commission, you can pm in on tumblr (the-lavi-to-your-kanda) where I will also have a commission list of sorts set out that ya'll can read through.  
Update! [ My commssion info ](http://the-lavi-to-your-kanda.tumblr.com/post/184022486508/fic-commissions)

  
**4) I want to actually edit my works more carefully:** Ya'll'll hopefully see an upsurge in fic quality from here on out. 

That's, uh, that's basically it I think! So yeah, from now on; more regular fics, with comments answered, commissions open, and things edited. YEET Thanks for bothering to read this


End file.
